


I Might Like You Better

by popkin16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/pseuds/popkin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny takes the opportunity to have some fun with his subs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Might Like You Better

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "I might like you better if we slept together." It actually has nothing to do with the fic, but it was running through my mind as I wrote this.
> 
> Beta'd by amazing [Saucery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery), without whom the idea for the fic - as well as my willingness to post - would not exist.

Jackson was the noisy one. He was always moaning, begging, the arch of his body and the slide of his hand an entreaty for more: more sucking, more kissing, more fucking - more anything, as long as someone was touching him. Scott was more silent, his panting breaths and the occasional groan the loudest he ever got. Danny was so happy, so  _lucky_ , to have two subs like these, so different in temperament - one so eager to please, the other requiring a little more work to reach complete submission - but both so gorgeous and pleasing. Together they were a lot of work, but Danny had always enjoyed a challenge, and these two were worth the effort.  
  
Scott pressed Jackson down, pinned him against the floor, and Jackson whined, high and tight, and tried to move closer, to press his body against Scott's. When Jackson was taken down, when he reached the point where he was beyond embarrassment, beyond pride, he became touch-hungry, greedy for even the smallest brush of skin. Scott pressed a kiss to the corner of Jackson's mouth - the best Scott could do with the other werewolf's mouth open, tempting full lips and a hint of tongue. He slid down, his chest weighing down on Jackson's hips, and sucked Jackson's nipple into his mouth. Jackson sobbed and arched his back, and Scott rewarded him by nipping at the tight bud, flicking it with his tongue. Danny moved closer, hunched down, and ran his fingers through Scott's hair, down his back, before resting his hand on the curve of Scott's ass. Scott pressed into Danny's touch as best he could, muscles shifting beautifully, all the while continuing to tease Jackson.   
  
Eventually, Danny wanted more and he pushed gently on Scott's shoulder. Scott did as Danny silently bid and moved up and off Jackson, leaving the omega stretched out on the floor, naked and hard. Jackson's cock was a deep, flushed red, almost purple, and Danny soothingly ran his hand down Jackson's face.  
  
"Please," Jackson sobbed, reaching for Danny. He grabbed Danny's wrist, tried to pull him closer, but Danny wouldn't budge unless he wanted to. "Please, please let me come," Jackson begged. Scott's breathing was labored, his pupils dilated, and his body strained toward Jackson. His eyes kept flicking toward Danny, waiting for permission, for orders. Danny smiled.  
  
"I will, but not just yet," Danny said, and Jackson groaned, sliding a hand down to his cock. Danny grabbed Jackson's wrist and squeezed warningly. Jackson hadn't been told he could touch and Danny would not stand for Jackson doing so unless directed to. Jackson whined again, this time with more frustration, and Danny said firmly, "No."  
  
Jackson settled, although reluctantly, his bottom lip jutting out just so in a pout. Scott's mouth was as open as Jackson's now, though none of the same noises were escaping. He licked his lips when he met Danny's eyes, then dropped them to Danny's chest, submissive. "Sir," he murmured, and waited, body tense with need and want.  
  
Danny put his hand on Jackson's chest, fingers spread, the points of his fingers nearly touching his nipples. "Get on your hands and knees," Danny commanded, and Jackson scrambled to obey. When he was in position, Danny dropped a kiss on Jackson's forehead, a quiet, "Good boy," whispered into the small space between them.  
  
Danny met Scott's eyes, who had been watching avidly. Danny studied him for a moment, the stiff way Scott was holding himself, hands curled into fists, arms straight at his side - the only way he could resist the temptation to touch himself, to touch Danny, to join Jackson in spreading himself out and begging for Danny's touch.  
  
Danny tilted his head, eyelids at half mast. Although outwardly calm and in control, his cock ached sweetly, and he was reaching the end of his patience. He was, after all, just as young as his two wolves, and youth didn't lend itself well to patience and self-restraint.  
  
"Fuck him."  
  
Scott shivered, his hips undulating against nothing. He, too, was hard, his cock head shiny with pre-come. He wasted no time getting behind Jackson, sliding his fingers carefully inside. Danny took a moment reminisce about both his boys being loose and wet, spreadeagled on their stomachs as he teased them with his mouth and fingers, with the two dildos he had bought with them in mind. Scott hesitated, uncertain whether he should hunt down the lube and prep Jackson some more. He looked at Danny, looking for direction, and Danny shook his head.  
  
"Just as he is, Scott."  
  
Scott made a low, quiet noise, almost a growl, and lined his cock up. He pressed the head of his cock against Jackson's hole, and with little effort pushed past the ring of muscle and into Jackson's body. Jackson moaned, louder than before, and pressed eagerly back until Scott's hips were pressed against Jackson's ass. Danny shivered, knowing what it felt like to be sunk balls-deep in that tight heat. Scott began to thrust, the movements smooth and unhurried, steady. He tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and Danny knew he was focusing on the feeling of his cock inside Jackson.  
  
Danny moved to Jackson's face, and slowly, teasingly undid his belt buckle. Danny undid the button of his jeans, the snap almost inaudible against the sound of Scott's loud breathing and Jackson's near-constant moans. Danny pushed his pants and boxers down just above his knees and angled his cock toward Jackson. Jackson licked the pre-come from the head of Danny's cock first, then followed it up by licking from the base of Danny's cock up to the spongy head. He wrapped his lips around the top of Danny's cock eagerly, alternating between sucking and licking. Jackson pulled back, flickered the tip of his tongue against Danny's cock-hole, then took him deep. He sucked as he went, careful with his teeth, and Danny groaned. Jackson was forced to stay in place, his hands flat on the floor, or he'd lose his balance. Jackson loved being unable to move, and he closed his eyes and appeared to savor his position. Danny grabbed Jackson by the hair and held him in place as he fucked Jackson's face. He swore, quiet and heartfelt, as Jackson's tongue rubbed against the vein on the underside of his cock.  
  
"Good boys," Danny said, breathily, feeling the pressure build from deep within. "Such good boys," and Scott moaned, his hair sweaty and beginning to curl. Jackson whined around Danny's cock, seeming to lose control, as he sucked and licked with a fervor more intense than when he'd began. Danny knew that meant Jackson was getting close. He  _loved_  it when Jackson came without his cock being touched, and he moaned at the image of that beautiful cock spurting, coating the floor and Jackson's chest with come. "Harder," he groaned, and Scott's pace picked up, his thrusts hard enough to shove Jackson closer to Danny. Jackson had no choice but to take all of him in, deep-throating him with practiced ease, and Danny started to come as Jackson made those dirty-bad-wrong noises, those strangled, choking noises, the vibration and constriction around Danny's cock forcing his orgasm out. Danny came down Jackson's throat, and Jackson did his best to swallow it all, but some spilled down his chin and dripped onto the floor. Danny shivered, shooting another load of come at the sight.  
  
Jackson came then, the volume of the moans he was making rising and his hips moving frantically, thrusting back against Scott. Jackson's arms gave out from under him and he collapsed, his face against the floor, ass up in the air. Scott made a rough, almost pained noise and leaned over Jackson, belly pressed against Jackson's back, and began pounding into Jackson, desperate to reach his own orgasm. Though his legs were wobbly, Danny managed to get to Scott's side, and he watched Scott's cock thrust in and out of Jackson for a moment, feeling his own spent cock twitch.  
  
Scott was going to come at any moment, Danny knew, and felt he should help his sub along. Danny went shakily to his knees, pressed himself against Scott's side, and said into Scott's ear, "Come." At the same moment he hit Scott's ass with one hand, a hard, resounding  _smack!_  that turned Scott's tanned skin a light pink. Scott sucked in a breath and came, grinding against Jackson's ass, filling him with come. Scott collapsed sideways, into Danny, and together they watched Scott's come leak out Jackson's ass.


End file.
